meeting my in laws
by heartlova
Summary: Sasuke's giving tips and advice on how to react when you have to meet your in laws especially when they are like   Haishi, Neji and Hanabi… plz leave a review!


**Meeting my in laws:**

Sasuke's giving tips and advice on how to react when you have to meet your in laws especially when they are like

Haishi, Neji and Hanabi…

**1: meeting a sister in law:**

My advice to you is never to get her mad or joke around with her, also never be cold, and when she asks why you want to marry her sister answer simply:

"_Because I love her"_

Nothing more or less. If more she'll think you're a psycho perv and if less she'll think that you are not good enough for her.

Well if you're anxious in knowing what happened with me I'll tell you:

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_Flashback:_

I sat on the living room couch clenching my fists, I was nervous sweating like hell, I was meeting my in laws today and was warned by so many people about them especially Haishi. Hinata had left to make some tea when a little teenage girl entered the room glaring at me. She had Hinata's eyes, but they didn't look as naïve as hers. She also had long black hair and an evil smirk that made me even more nervous. I know I usually never act like this and I'm all prideful but I was very un easy about meeting Hinata's family especially after what Naruto and the others told me.

I mentally cursed Naruto, he will pay once I leave alive that is. I raised my head and met her eyes and glared back, I had to over come her, from what konohamaru told me I had to glare back or else she think I'm a wimp. I kept glaring back until she smiled.

" you sure have some guts Uchiha, well since that was done I'm gana cut to the chase and ask you why do you want to marry my innocent sister?"

Okay she spoke as if she was the elder, what a brat, but I had to answer and fast. " well I.. um.." I was irritated and so was she, if she cut to the chase then I will too. " its because I love her.."

She smiled " well that was what I wanted to hear, I guess im okay with you, but if you are as cold and lame as they say I'll make sure you never come with in 3 feet near my sister."

I smirked " well I wonder about that."

She then got up and just as she was about to leave Hinata entered the room and both bumped into each other. The tea fell to the ground and hanabi smirked " oh sorry hina, well ill clean this up and you go make another batch of tea.. Ok?'

Hinata smiled her sweet smile and nodded " okay.."

Once she left hanabi smirked , and called in a maid. Once the maid finished I realized my troubles had just begun when the demon of all demons entered the room with a murderous intent. I just hoped the advice Tenten gave me the other day was enough for I felt I would die….

-end of flashback-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**2: Meeting the brother like overprotective cousin:**

My advice for this is to be very prideful! As a man to man battle never drop your guard once or it over for you… it's a battle which has to be won or your pride as a man will end. I feel so nervous just remembering this, well when he asks why you want to marry his cousin never say these:

1: because she's hot!

2: because I love her…

3: because she was all over me..

Answer honestly and truthfully with innocence " _it could never be anyone but her.."_

It may be lame for a man to say so but its what works…

Oh and never let him take the best of you like in making you lose your mind or control over your anger…

Anyways I nearly came close to losing my pride the day I met Neji….

o.o.o.o.o.o

(**flashback)**

I looked up as Neji sat across from me, he glared long and hard , his aura gave out a killing intent, I will not lie and say he scares me but as a man I will never lose to him, I glared back in pride.

" tch.." he spat " I don't get why she would chose an Uchiha scum bag…" oh did I mention that Tenten told me he hated Uchiha's? well yes this man Neji hates my guts. I sighed, he will not anger me with his worthless words. " what are you jealous?"

Neji twitched, 'bingo!' " like I would ever be.." he continued to glare as I smirked.

" really now, you may say so but your actions say other wise.."

Neji's glare hardened and his murderous intent grew bigger.. ' shit I think I over did it..'

" you may have a lot of pride in what you are, but a hyuga is much better.." he spat again, " I don't want to waste my time so answer my question honestly… why do you want to marry Hinata- sama?"

He still held his glare as I thought choseing my words carefully " well its because it cant be any one but her.."

And I am I honest, I would never ever marry any one but her…

Neji's glare softened but he didn't drop his glare, he stood up and before he left he said, well more like threatened " **if you ever hurt her or make her cry, know that me and the whole hyuga family and friends will hang you and kill you in a slow yet very painful death!" **I gulped, but there was no time to rest since my biggest trouble had just entered the room, yep folks ' haishi was in the house…'

-end flashback-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**3: meeting the prideful father in law:**

Well the advice here is very simple….. **never ever say anything that would make you want to run for your life!**

Also don't mention his daughter or love in the same sentence… and when he asks the famous question ( why do you want to marry my daughter) say: or rater beg

" _sir please let me marry your daughter, I promise to make her a queen and I will never hurt or harm her in any way!"_

You see so simple, but this may cause you to swallow a whole lot of pride, and it hurts especially when you are both a man and an Uchiha…

Well it wasn't as easy as you think:…..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Flashback**

I gulped as the king of demons entered and the demon of all demons left, you see the difference is haishi is a whole lot worse then Neji. I stood up as he took his seat and then took a seat, he held no emotion as he looked at me, then snorted " well Uchiha I wont take any of your and ask directly" before he could ask the question I swallowed my pride painfully and got to the ground saying " please sir, haishi-sama, please allow me to marry your daughter, I promise to make her a queen and never to ever hurt her!"

His eyes widened as he smirked " well if you will do just that then I approve.." I got uip and almost smiled before he said " but that doesn't mean I approve of you, you may marry her since the marriage is promising but I wont ever see you as something big.." I felt like grabbing that man and killing him that moment but I froze that thought when he continued. " if.. You go back on your word.."

Wow he approved faster than I thought.. " also.."

Oh great there's an 'also'

" if you name your first son haishi!"

What? This man was asking for too much! But also Hinata to me was worth the world , I held my breath as I agreed " o-of course"

He then stood up and said " good, see you next time for the engagement dinner.." he then left.

I sighed in relief and smiled as Hinata entered " so how was it?" she asked as she sat next to me hand held my hand, I squeezed it " well we have to name our first son haishi.."

She giggled and said " well at least he approved, and haishi isn't a bad boy's name, I wonder what he would of done if he found out why we were going to get married so fast.."

I gulped I really wouldn't want that, if haishi found out Hinata was pregnant, I would be in my grave the next moment…

-end of flashback-

Well of course haishi found out about her pregnancy before the wedding in 3 days, and his reaction actually surprised me, he made both me and Hinata live with him watching us carefully for three days, the days before the wedding that is. He slept in my room blocking the door and made sure I didn't come in contact with Hinata for until after the wedding…

That man was really cruel.

Anyways I'm sure if you follow the advice I gave your marriage will be approved if not then I wouldn't know so follow the last piece of advice

**Never get your fiancée mad!…**

_Thank you for reading, so if you enjoyed this piece please be kind and leave a review __J_

Thank you

heartlova


End file.
